The present invention relates in general to teletypewriter motor controlling and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for eliminating motor noise and wear during off cycles with compact reliable apparatus that is easy to attach to a teletypewriter while dissipating relatively little energy.
In order to insure that every character is printed the teletypewriter motor must be running at normal operating speed when the first data signal reaches the machine. It is thus customary to leave teletypewriter machines including the motor running continuously although the machine will not be receiving messages for significant time intervals. This continuous operation results in undesired motor noise, extra power dissipation and increased motor wear.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide methods and means for reducing teletypewriter motor noise, wear and power consumption.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with apparatus that may be conveniently attached to existing teletypewriters.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with apparatus that facilitates bypass when desired.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while effecting the bypass automatically.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with apparatus that is compact, reliable, dissipates relatively little power, especially in the quiescent mode, and is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.